dreamfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Ericka Streets
, , |associated_acts= }} Ericka Ilizabeth Streets (2nd July, 1985-10th November, 2010) was a Jetanie-born Kuboian television personality, singer-songwriter, rapper, actress and author. She made her debut in showbiz in 1999 by appearing as a longtime in-vision presenter for Nick Go!, a Kuboian spin-off channel to the American children's network, . Alongside her television career, she has had a globally successful music career, and is currently the second best-selling Kuboian artist of all time as of 2019, behind Charlie Karma. Early life Ericka Ilizabeth Streets was born in Kuboian Borders, Jetania (now in South Kuboia) on 2nd July, 1985, although she moved to Fahrbhanin in North Kuboia when she was two years old. Eventually, Ericka's parents divorced when she was four years old, causing her to become almost completely estranged to her father and older brother, Hugo Streets. Due to having difficulty fitting in and frequently having fights in school, Ericka never attended education further than her first year in Advanced School. Career 1999 to 2000 During early 1999, MTV Networks Kuboia were hiring for hosts for the then-upcoming children's television channel Nick Go! Ericka was encouraged by her mother to apply - she had an informal interview with Rodrick Miles in August 1999, and was originally rejected until Blade Holter allegedly convinced Rodrick to change his mind. Ericka made her debut on television (and in the media as a whole) on 15th October, 1999, where she co-hosted the one-off special Welcome To Nick Go! with Blade. Personal life Relationship with Spy Fandel Ericka start dating Nick Go! co-host Spy Fandel in December 2001. Ericka's family and friends were concerned about the two's relationship due to their age gap (Ericka was 16 at the time, and Spy was only 14 years old). Ericka proposed to Spy on his twentieth birthday on 14th January, 2007, and the two married each other on the 23rd that year. Although Spy legally adopted the surname Streets following the two's marriage, he kept his previous surname as a stage name. Ericka and Spy remained married until the former's death. However, Spy revealed in a 2011 interview that the two were planning on getting a divorce, and that the two had separated a week before Ericka's death. Mental health In early 2000, Ericka stated that she was diagnosed with asperger's syndrome when she was a child. In March 2004, Ericka revealed that she was pregnant with a baby, which was due in October that year. However, she ended up suffering a miscarriage a few months later. According to Ericka's brother Hugo in an interview shortly after her death, he revealed that Ericka had been suffering post-traumatic stress disorder. Discography : Main article: Ericka Streets discography Albums * Make Way For Ericka (2002) * Princess of Pop (2006) * Alter Ego (2009) * Queen of Kuboia (2011; posthumous) * Songs from the Mental Hospital (2018; posthumous) Category:1985 Category:1985 births Category:1980s Category:1980s births Category:People Category:Fictional people Category:Kuboia Category:Kuboian people Category:Females Category:Female singers Category:Singers Category:Fictional singers Category:Actresses Category:Fictional actresses Category:Rappers Category:Fictional rappers Category:Authors Category:Fictional authors Category:2010 deaths Category:2010s deaths Category:Deaths from suicide Category:Ericka Streets Category:Suicides in Kuboia Category:Suicides by hanging